Rando
Rando is a character who appears in the stories Love and Tin and The Ballad of BrightRidge. In Love and Tin, he is the only character played. In the Ballad of BrightRidge, he is one of the two choices, the other being Giska. Him as a child and him as an adult are two of the possible shapechanges, which can be accessed at any time in Explorateur mode. He carries a hammer as a child and a staff as an adult. History When Rando was young, he frequently visited BrightRidge Inn, possibly being related to Emily BrightRidge or living nearby. He may be an orphan, because in The Ballad of BrightRidge he remarks that his father used to make him Honey Root drinks, and that he hopes he is enjoying one now. In the events of Love and Tin, he sees spirits outside his window one night, and they take him back in time when he follows them. He meets Bot and befriends him, and witnesses the arrival of the Terrapin tower. The spirits then return him to his own time. In the events of The Ballad of BrightRidge, his history is different depending on the player's choice of character. He arrives at BrightRidge Inn on the westward carriage, and spends the day with Giska, who he already knows very well, and who is his romantic interest. If the player chooses to play as him, Giska disappears the following morning. He follows her trail and finds that after a dungeon cave was uncovered underground, a robotic creature came out and took her back inside. He follows and gets to the Core of the Terrapin, where the player must decide whether to leave Giska to save himself or sacrifice himself to save her. If he chooses to save Giska, he carries her back out of the dungeon, but is exposed to the poisonous ToxPools too much and dies. The player then switches to Giska. If he chooses to save himself, he returns to the surface unharmed, and Giska dies. Brokenhearted, Emily sells the Inn and takes Rando back to live in Bresk. 13 years later, Rando returns and destroys the Terrapin tower, dying in the process. If the player had chosen to play as Giska, Rando is the one who is taken into the dungeon and can be rescued or left behind. The aftermath is the same with the roles reversed. Nimian Garden In Nimian Garden, the player is an adult Rando, who is described as having just returned from being a soldier to garden in Waterfall Woods. This may imply that the timeline where Rando survives is the "true" one, especially since he left for the war after a loss, which was almost certainly the death of Giska. During the events of Nimian Garden, Rando falls in love with either the shapechanging maid Nemonee or the male woodcutter Brell, depending on the player's choices. Some time after this, he probably will go to destroy the Terrapin.Category:Characters Category:Nimian Legends: Brightridge Category:Nimian Garden